


The Beginning

by Doodledore



Series: Elementals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Origin Story, Other, might add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: The creation of the entities that will be central to other stories.





	1. Chapter 1

Earth formed billions of years ago. With its creation, eight forces came into being. However, they were little more than a presence, something sensed, but with no physical indications of existing.

Now, there was a bright time, known as day, and a dark time, known as night. Each time shaped four of the forces.

Two of these forces were called fire. They were heat and existed deep within the planet, in the cores and mantle. They flowed under volcanos as magma and burst forth as lava.

Another two were known as earth. They existed in the planets solidified crust.

Two more were called air. They flowed in Earth's atmosphere.

The last two were to be known as water. They had started as water vapor in the atmosphere and condensed into liquid form.

As time when on, life came to Earth, causing the forces to change. Lifeforms came into being; first in water and later, on land. This change caused another in the form of the forces. They gained an awareness, though they still lacked thoughts.

Earth now included growing things, like plants and trees.

Fire now included its name, from lava burning the plants it neared.

Air changed as the atmosphere did, becoming harder to see.

Water gained a solid form in snow and ice.

Again, life changed and the forces with it. Animals arrived along with flowering plants.

The forces gained thought and were curious. They began to notice everything around them along with each other. They began to communicate with each other and created their names. In today's language, they were: Bright Fire, Dark Fire, Bright Water, Dark Water, Bright Air, Dark Air, Bright Earth, and Dark Earth.

Soon the forces wanted to interact with the world. They began to gain form, first as clouds of color and then as the animals around them. They all had preferred animals, although they were not restricted to these forms.

The Darks preferred the nocturnal animals, but were not restricted to those awake at night.

The Brights had no issues with animals, but preferred the ones that slept the nights away.

Air liked the animals that entered their domain, those with the ability to fly or glide.

Water chose those that lived or visited them. The creatures that lived in rivers and oceans and some amphibians that visited them. As well as the animals in the Arctic and Antarctic.

Fire preferred the desert dwellers and their kin: snakes, bats, big cats, and their prey.

Earth had all animals that lived on land, but stuck to those that lived in forests: mammals and insects.

The world changed and life along with it. Some of the life forms learned to speak. The forces watched them and learned from them.

Soon the world came close to its current form. The forces continued to watch the planet's life and began to interact with humans. With the humans creating territories, the forces decided to as well.

All forces could visit the entire planet, but living in places not their own for long periods of time weakened them.

The Brights were strongest with the Sun shining on them, so they stayed near the Equator.

The Darks were strongest when the Moon and Stars above them, so they stayed near the poles.

The Earths had the easiest time around humans, if they were on land, they were safe and happy (although they preferred places with forests of any kind).

Waters could live under water but chose homes around rivers or near lakes, seas, and oceans.

Airs preferred elevated places, the higher the better. They lived among the humans of the mountains, but could easily take to the air.

The Fires mostly inhabited deserts and the land around volcanos. But when away from those places, they were content with any place warm and dry.

All the forces cared for each other, but not all got along. They were okay when all together. But when in groups, the preferred those similar to them. Darks and Brights usually stayed separate unless they were of the same element. Fires got along together, but only got along with the Waters that they shared a trait with. Complete opposites (Bright Fire and Dark Water or Dark Earth and Bright Air) struggled to be peaceful without an intermediary.

But that was okay. No matter where the other were and how different they were, they always came to each other’s aid.

Whenever they were around humans, they gave themselves human names. They did not want to stand out. The supernatural should stay secret, until it no longer could.


	2. The Beginning of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter explaining how magic exists in the world.

 

The Elementals loved to take form and interact with the life on the planet. Inevitably, they mated with animals (while taking animal forms) to experience what it was like. The Elementals believed they would enjoy it, but that it would not result in offspring like the animals create.

It turned out they were half right, mating was usually enjoyable, but they did create offspring. These children were not Elementals, but neither were they fully animals. They were what humans called monsters: some were just large animals, others were animals with extra limbs, while some were highly intelligent.

The Elementals loved their children, but had not learn to prevent offspring from future mating when humans arrived. The Elementals mated with them as well, creating magical beings: often human in appearance, but with magical powers and abilities. These beings included fairies, elves, and nymphs, among others.

In later years, these two groups started to mingle creating creatures. These creatures had a humanoid form and a creature form. Some creatures became known as centaurs, were-wolves, and vampires.

As time went on, all the children of Elementals evolved. Some species combined into one, while others split leaving different types of said species. This explains why there are multiple types of were-creatures and vampires (some are beings with a power, others are beings that mated with monsters).

Some species, like elves, stayed with others of their kind, forming secret societies among the humans. Other species chose to create spaces away from humans. Some species lost the knowledge of their creation and the creation of other and so they live a lonely existence, believing they are the only ones different from humans.

On occasion, a supernatural being will fall in love and marry a human. The children of these pairings are not human, until a bloodline only mixes with humans, removing magic from their line.

But even among the humans, the Elementals existence is shown, if unknown. The being brought magic into the lives of humans. In time, humans learned to work magic, although they never reached the level the beings could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a preview to other stories with Elemental characters playing part.


End file.
